


red light district

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Sapphic Jancy, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Jonathan Byers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Nancy’s having a little trouble being quiet in the newspaper dark room.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	red light district

Jo’s teeth clamp onto Nancy’s collarbone, mouth hot and wet against her bruising skin, and she cries out, forgetting for a moment the journalists just outside the red-lit room.

“Shhhh,” Jo mutters into her skin. Her fingers rub against the soaked lace between Nancy’s legs, thighs clenching and grinding around her hand. “Someone’s going to hear us.”

Nancy’s teeth pull at her grin as she slips her nails under Jo’s collar, scratching at her back. “Isn’t that half the fun?”

Jo pulls away and glares at her, fighting an exasperated smile. She whines at the loss of contact, eyes pleading. “You can be quiet, or we can wait until after work.”

Nancy pouts, but she nods her head obediently. “I’ll be quiet, I promise.” She pulls herself up onto the dark room counter and spreads her legs, fingers digging suggestively into her inner thigh. “Please, just fuck me.”

Jo blushes and kisses her deeply. She hooks a finger around the waist of Nancy’s undies and whispers against her lips, “I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
